


The Story of how I Died

by FandomsInBooks



Category: McHanzo - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsInBooks/pseuds/FandomsInBooks
Summary: Hanzo and Genji stumble upon a town after running from the Shimada clan, that seem to pick them up faster than hunting hounds. Hanzo is in no place to travel, and they stay in the town for a week. But both brothers start to realized that they could stay there longer, stop running and enjoy the company of new friends. But after a little fight in Gabriel's bar the brothers have to decide if they need to leave or stay.





	1. Genji and his Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct me if any of the Japanese is wrong.

Genji ran, it’s the only thing he could do. His metal legs creaked, he felt exhausted. The rain pouring from the skies didn’t help. His cyborg body could keep out the rain, but running it for two days was starting to break it down, his exhausted pipes stopped working, it get’s harder to breath and his face plate was flickering. But he kept running.

He clutched on to his brother, who could be dead. Three days full of bullets would kill anyone. Luckily he was able to stop from the chase and stop some of the bleeding. But it was no good, he needed a doctor and soon. Why did they have to choose a barren wasteland, where all there was were mountains, cactus, and annoying creatures.

He didn’t know if he could keep going, the rain, the lightning, his exhaustion, it was all too much. Hanzo and Genji were going to die out in the wastelands of a desert, because of stupid choices. He thought it never rained in the desert, why did it have to rain?

Suddenly, he saw a house come out of the gray fog. And just his luck that a big red cross stood atop the house. He didn’t hesitate to pick up his already beaten feet and gun it for the house. He pushed against the door, which swung open with a creak.

He almost cried when he saw an angel standing at a desk, her golden hair tousled and piercing blue eyes shining wide. Two others stood in the room, but Genji was done. He needed help, he needed his brother saved if he wasn’t already dead. “Help.” He gasped, before finally sinking to the floor and blacking out.

Jesse stared wide eyed at the cyborg laying in Angela’s house. He and another man came in two days ago, and word spread quick. Hana and Fareeha stood next to him, gazing with wide eyes. “Hey Uncle Jess.” Hana said after awhile, “Yeah?” He asked, looking down at the little girl, “Do you think he’s dead?”

Jesse shrugged, “Probably.” She smirked, but went quite. Angela came in later, she has been up the last two days getting the other man stable, “I don’t know how a man with six bullets in his body could be able to live, but he did.” She sighed, shaking her head.

“Do you think the other guy is Japanese too?” Fareeha asked after a moment. Hana shrugged, “I bet, they look a lot alike. Daddy Jack says their brothers.” Jesse nodded, “My bet’s on that too.”

Angela chuckled, “Alright girls, why don’t you run over to Gabriel’s place alright?” The two nodded before leaving. Angela shook her head, “Well, me and Jack were able to get a new set of prosthetics on the shot man, but him.” She looked at the sleeping cyborg, “I have no idea what to do.”

“I can’t even access anything, the body is so sealed, the only thing removable is his faceplate.” Angela moved forward, taking it off. “Also, he has a lot of scars on his face, which suggested he’s been in a worse position…” She shook her head.

“I hope one of em wake up soon.” Jesse said, chewing a unlit cig. “Wanna hear their story.” Angela nodded, “Everyone wants too.” She walked out, Jesse trailing behind her. “Torb did a great job with the prosthetics, he made them glow blue to match his tattoo.” Angela lead him into another room, where the guy with two missing legs slept.

He had a nice face that was for sure, his black hair was pulled back as well, Angela not wanting to mess with it. The six bullets were an interesting tale, and now Jesse believed it. He had a tattoo winding up his arm, Jesse admiring it for a second. Angela sighed, “I hope he’s okay, but I won’t know till he wakes up or the heart monitor flat lines…” Jesse scoffed, “Don’t worry miss Angela, you got this.” She smiled at him, “Yes, I hope so.”

Genji awoke to a soft sunlight streaming through the window, his faceplate was removed, but the smell of flowers was drifting through the room. He reached over for his faceplate but suddenly jumped when a little girl he didn’t see screamed.

“AUNT ANGELA HE’S AWAKE!” She screamed, and Genji whipped around to see her scramble away from him. Genji quickly put on the mask, wondering if his face might have scared her to run off. The angel he saw and he assumed saved him walked inside, her hair was much more neat and she smiled widely. “Hello, how are you?” She asked, going to his side. “Oh, uh, better.” He said, before looking over his metal body. His feet were torn up from the rocky terrain, he’d need those fixed. He saw his fingers on his left were slow responding, which meant something was wrong there as well.

“Hmm.” He mumbled, before looking up at the girl, who was giving him a confused expression, “Do you speak English?” She asked, and Genji realized he spoke in Japanese. “Oh! Yes, sorry.” He laughed, putting his hands down. “Sorry, I should have realized I passed into the states.” She chuckled, “It’s alright, so what’s wrong?” She asked, pointing at his hand.

“Something. I don’t know. I’ll need to look at it later.” Genji sighed, “Also, my feet are torn up from the rocks…” The woman nodded, “Yes, I saw that while I was examining you…” She wrote something down, “We have a local blacksmith who can help you.”

Genji nodded, “My names Genji.” He said, and looked around. He suddenly panicked, where was Hanzo? “My brother, where is he? Is he alive?” She looked up, “I’m Angela, and yes, I went into surgery twice to extract all the bullets, but he’s alright now.” She pointed to the wall, “Just resting in the room next door.”

He nodded, relief washing over him, “Thank you Angela, you’ve been very good to us. We can pay.” He offered, trying to stand, but he winced once he put pressure on his feet. They hurt, a lot. But he pushed the pain aside and stood.

Angela watched him, “No need. I’m just glad I was able to help.” She said, smiling. Angela offered an arm out, “Here, I’ll show you to your brother.” Genji chuckled, “Usually it’s the other way around, the man offers his arm to the lady?” She giggled.

“You can’t walk, so I’ll be your cane I guess.” Genji shook his head, taking a few steps forward, pain shooting up every step, “I’ll be alright.” Angela didn’t seem convinced, but she walked to the door, and then down the hall to another door.

Genji walked in, sighing as he saw his brother alive. A dark skinned kid who looked 15 stood in the room, writing down something on a board, “Oh Lucio! Thank you.” She laughed, watching over his shoulder. “You’re welcome Miss Angela!” He beamed, handing the board to her. “Why don’t you find Hana and Fareeha, hm?” He nodded, and looked at Genji, “Oh! He’s awake, cool. Jack said you glowed green, guess he wasn’t kidding!” Genji laughed.

“Yes, I glow green.” He answered. “My favorite color’s green, so high five!” Lucio held up a hand, Genji staring at it with confusion. “What’s a ‘high five’?” Genji asked, tilting his head. Lucio laughed, “Hold up your hand, and then you like, smack mine.” He turned to Angela, and they demonstrated it for him.

Genji did it as well, making Lucio grin. “Anyway, be back later!” He called, walking out of the room. Angela laughed, “Lucio want’s to be a doctor when he’s older.” She smiled, looking proud. Genji walked forward, brushing his brothers hair back, “Wow, you got yourself in a bad spot didn’t ya?” He mumbled in Japanese.

“When will he wake up?” He asked Angela in English. “I don’t know...Maybe tonight or in two days, we’ll have to see…” Genji nodded, taking a seat on a nearby chair. “Thank you very much, you have both of our greatest honor.” She blushed slightly, laughing.

“I’ll go get the Sheriff, he can show you around and help get your body fixed up.” She offered, but Genji didn’t have a say in the matter. She walked out, leaving the two. He looked at his brother, sighing. “Wake up, please…” He whispered, “We’re not done with our mission, and you’re not ready to die…”

Hanzo lay motionless, and Genji sighed defeated. He sat in silence for a long time, before a man with blonde hair walked into the room, his hair lay in waves, and Genji was absolutely flabbergasted by his outstanding eyes, they reminded him of Angela’s eyes.

“Hi, Jack Morrison.” Jack held out a hand, and Genji stood, taking it. “I’m Genji, pleasure to meet you.” Jack smiled at him politely, “Well, Angela said you were having some trouble with your…” He motioned at his body, “I stopped by the blacksmiths and he said he’d let ya barrow whatever you needed.”

“Oh, geez. I can pay, really.” He said, surprised by how kind everyone was treating him. Jack shook his head, “No need. C’mon on, I’ll show ya around.” He walked out, Genji giving his brother one last glance before following the sheriff out.

The heat practically took him out, his exhaust pipes laughing at him hauntingly. He needed those fixed as soon as possible. Genji followed Jack down a street filled with locals, a Inn seemed to be the most prized possession in town, it stood in the middle of town and spanned out with many rooms. Genji walked past a very nice bakery shop as well, making him think of Hanzo. His brother didn’t admit it but he loved sweets. They walked past a bar, which had many people inside laughing. Genji looked up, “What time is it?” He asked, cursing himself for not being able to read time as easily as his brother.

“It’s about 3, you’ve been out for two days as well.” Jack said, as they walked past the bar, he stopped. “What’s wrong?” Genji asked, looking around. “One sec.” Jack said, when two people suddenly came out of the bar. Genji gasped, “ _Jisseikatsu no kaubōi_.”

Jack looked at him, “What?” Genji laughed, “I-I didn’t expect to meet a real life cowboy.” He said, pointing at the man standing behind a darker skinned guy. “Oh, that’s Jesse.” Jesse laughed, waving, “Hey there, you must be the stranger who rolled around town.”

“He even talks like one.” He breathed, making Jack laugh. “An’ that’s my husband Gabriel.” Gabriel was the darker skinned guy, who had an amused grin on his face. “Yeah, Jesse is a real cowboy, even though he doesn’t admit it.”

Jesse scoffed, walking toward them. Genji laughed, “Well I’m Genji.” Jack kissed his husband, “I was just gonna show him around, get him settled in Lena’s hotel.” Gabriel nodded, looking back at Genji, “How long are you stickin’ around?” He asked.

“Gabriel…” Jack sighed, Genji hearing the ‘get the fuck out soon’ loudly. “I’ll be leaving as soon as my brother wakes up.”

“So that guy is your brother!” Jesse suddenly yelled, “Reinhardt owes me another drink!” Jack laughed, “Alright we’ll be seeing you guys around.” Jack and Genji kept walking, the other two making their way inside. “Sorry about that, the last time we had some people come into town, the harmed some of the children around town. Gabriel was just being a little cautious.”

“Oh I understand, but I know once my brother awakes he’ll want to move on as well.” Genji said, looking back the way they came from.

They arrived at the blacksmiths, which was amazing, the whole wall was knocked out, revealing a very nice, orderly blacksmith workshop. A very short man with a long blonde beard was hammering at something on his anvil. “Welcome!” He turned from his anvil, smiling at them. “Hello, I heard you made the prosthetics for my brother.” The man nodded, “Yes! My best work so far, I hope he likes them. My names Torbjorn, pleasure to work with yeh.”

“My name’s Genji, it’s also a pleasure to have some as skilled help me.” Torbjorn laughed, smiling wider, “What can I help yeh with? Angela said you were havin’ some problems.” Genji nodded, sitting down on a small stool and setting his foot on his knee, “I needed some help fixing this.”

“Also, my exhaust pipes stopped working. And my fingers are slower than I like.” He said, waving them around. Torbjorn luckily seemed to understand everything he said. Jack on the other hand looked very confused. “Thank you for helping Jack.” He offered, letting the sheriff leave.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be back in about an hour to see how it’s going.” He said, before turning and leaving. Genji and Torbjorn worked at fixing his broken down body. He showed Torbjorn how he could open every part of his limbs to revel wires and parts. Genji fixed any of the wires while Torbjorn made new parts that fit perfectly.

After about two hours Genji didn’t feel like dying when he walked around and his fingers worked faster along with the exhausts working much better. “I owe my thanks! I can pay really.” Genji said, as Jack arrived. Torbjorn refused any money, and Genji walked away feeling slightly guilty. If only they knew who he was…

He walked into the bar with Jack for dinner, Genji felt starved, but the idea of taking his head peice off sort of scared him. A very loud man sat at the bar, and Genji watched to see if the stool would give out from his weight and muscles.

It didn’t sadly.

Genji felt all the eyes turn on him and he had to resit the urge to grab for his blades. He walked with Jack to the bar, where Gabriel and Jesse stood behind it. “Why welcome back, all fixed up?” Jesse asked, smiling at him. “Uh. yes, your blacksmith is a very talented man.” Genji answered, feeling like he stood in the spotlight.

I few years back, he would love this, marvel in it. But now, with his metal body, everyone thought him either an Omnic or someone ready to kill the nearest person. But after Hanzo’s little meltdown, after he was saved, he went somewhere with monks, meeting Zenyatta.

He wondered how he was doing.

“Hey Jesse, why don’t you get him something to eat?” Jack said, after he finished flirting with his husband. Honestly, it was the cutest thing Genji has seen in awhile. He looked around the bar, and saw Lucio sitting with two other girls, one looking much older than the other two.

Lucio beamed when he realized Genji looking, “Hey Genji!” He smiled, racing over toward him with...something on his feet.

“What are those?” He asked, watching Lucio keep his balance. “Skates! You haven’t heard of high fives and rollerblades? Where do you live, in a rock.”

“I try not to.” He laughed, making Lucio smile. “How long are you staying? I really wanna teach you how to use these if you’re going to be around!”

Genji shrugged, “I guess whenever my brother decides to wake up.” Lucio smile widened, “Awesome!” He turned to the other two girls, “That’s Hana and Fareeha, they’re also learning.”

Genji waved at the girls, who both stood and walked over. Hana was a small Korean girl with beautiful black hair. She wore a pink dress and sneakers. “I love your attire.” He said to Hana, making her laugh, “Thanks, I guess being a robot you don’t wear a lot of clothes.”

“No not really.” He chuckled. He already liked her. Fareeha smiled at him, she was a little darker skinned and had a tattoo on her eye, she looked very pretty and strangely looked a lot like the girl glaring at him from the loud man's other side.

“I’m guessing the woman glaring at me is your mother?” Fareeha laughed, “Yes, she’s slightly protective so you’ll have to forgive her.” Genji chuckled, “Don’t worry, my brother does it all the time.”

“So the guy is your brother!” Hana yelled, turning to the loud man, “Told you Uncle Reinhardt!” The older man turned around, and Genji was instantly greeted by a very pleasant smile and scary face. “Ah yes, I have lost the bet.” She laughed, smiling.

Reinhardt looked at Genji, “I’m Reinhardt! Pleasure to meet you!” Genji took his massive hand, “It’s mine as well, Genji.”

“Yes, Lucio seems to have taken an interest in you.” He smiled, “Green is his favorite color.” Genji laughed, “Yes, he told me earlier today.” A plate was set in front of him, Genji looked at it.

“Either you’re an omnic or you’re half human, guess we’ll have to see.” Gabriel said, watching him intensely. Panic swept over him, and he was honestly reconsidering running out of the place. Jack didn’t say anything, but he could tell he was interested as well.

He sighed, he didn’t like this. But to gain their trust, he might as well. “Hey Genji?” Hana asked, making him look at her, “Why are you covering your face? Are you an assassin?” Genji was silent.

“How did you know?” He asked, her mouth dropping. “OH MY GOD FAREEHA!” She screamed, making the other girl smile, “Told you.”

Genji finally reached up, “I’m saying this now, my face is kind of scary so be warned.” He said teasingly. Lucio lit up, “Are you kidding me? It can’t be scarier than Reinhardt's and Gabriel.”

Both man laughed.

Genji pressed a button and his faceplate came off. He hesitated. But finally pulled it off. Hana stared at him with a big smile, “Woah, wasn’t expecting the brown eyes.” She laughed.

“What did you expect?”

“Green, cause you’re entire body is green.”

“It’s green cause that’s my favorite color. When I was younger I even dyed my hair green.” The three seemed so engrossed by his short tale, surprising Genji. Usually he got nasty remarks of his scars lining his face. These three didn’t even care. “Oh! Hana, dye your hair green.” Lucio said, “No!” She yelped, grabbing his black hair.

“Black is pretty for you.” Genji said, “Why don’t you?” Lucio laughed. “Cause I’d get hung.”

“Me too!” She sqeauled.

“I sure did…” Genji laughed, taking a bite from his plate. “When I was younger, about sixteen, I came home from a night out on the town. Should have seen my brother and father, both looked ready to strangle me.” They laughed, Genji continued, “My mother liked it, so she let me keep it. For a while anyway, eventually my father said he’s ground me if I didn’t get rid of it.”

They laughed once more, “Yeah! That’s pretty much my dad.” Lucio laughed.

“We should ask Lena!” Hana gasped, “She would look so cool with dyed hair!”

Genji finished his plate, looking back to Jesse, “ _Arigatōgozaimashita,_ Thank you.” He said, before turning to Lucio, “So how does those blades work?” Lucio beamed, “Well…” He went on a rant, taking one off and showing him the wheels. He demonstrated balancing and other things, eventually doing tricks. Half way through his talk, Genji put back on his faceplate.

He hopped he gained their trust, but if someone he knew walked in, that would mean trouble. Genji eventually got the idea of roller skating. “I can’t wait to try it out.” He laughed.

Lucio nodded, winded from his long talk. “Anyway, Hana was wondering if you could turn off your lights?” Genji did right as he finished talking. Hana screamed, jumping up and down, “THAT’S SO COOL!” She was so tickled by everything Genji did,

“Also, I have a hidden compartment on my hand.” He said, flicking it, and ninja stars gleamed on his knuckles. That caught Fareehas attention, “Wow! Can I hold one?” Hana asked, reaching for it. Genji pulled his hand back, “You might cut yourself…”

“Ah c’mon please!” She begged. Genji flicked his hand back and the stars disappeared. “Maybe some other time.” He said, making Hana groan and Lucio laugh, “Just ask your dads, their sitting right there.” She perked up.

“Hey dad! Can I hold one of Genji’s ninja stars?” Genji looked back at Jack and Gabriel, “Aw, those two are your dad's?” Hana nodded, “Yeah, they’re pretty cool.”

Genji nodded, “They seem nice.” Hana laughed, “Are you kidding me? They spoil me, even I’ll admit that. But I love it, best dads around.” Hana said, making Lucio and Fareeha laugh. Jack smiled, “I don’t know Hana, Fareeha is really the only one who has actually held a weapon out of you three.”

Genji looked at the older girl, who nodded. “Please! I’ll be careful!” Gabriel sighed, “If ya cut yourself it’s your fault.”

Genji flickered them out, and handed one to Hana. She took it gingerly, admiring the gray steel. She passed it to Fareeha, who took it very skilled. “Can you throw some?” She asked after a minute. Genji laughed, “Um, if you have a wooden board or something? I wouldn’t want to ruin the place.”

She pointed at a wall, “They play darts there.” She said, “go ahead and try.” Genji stood, taking the star from Fareeha. Hana practically screamed, jumping up in down, “So you’re Japanese, you’re a cyborg, an assassin, and a frickin ninja! What can’t you do!?”

“Rollerskate.” He said, throwing one star at the middle easily. They all gaped at him, “Cool!” Hana yelled, Fareeha nodding. “So, does you cyborg body help you do that?”

“No, I could throw these easy as a kid.” He said, throwing another and hitting the target again. “Okay we need to give you a better target.” Hana said, looking around. “Hit Jesse’s old hat!” Genji laughed awkwardly, “Um, I don’t think he’ll like that…”

“No go ahead and try!” Jesse called, standing clear on the other side of the bar. “Just don’t kill me!” Genji looked at the sheriff, who didn’t seem to have a problem with it. He sighed, flicking his wrist, making the star fly fast, catch his hat, and pin it against the wall behind him. Lucio and Hana screamed.

“Oh my god that was so cool!” Lucio yelled, running over to the wall. Fareeha laughed, “Very well done.” She looked at him with a new kind of smile. Suddenly the door opened, and Angela walked inside, “Oh, thought I’d find you here.” She gestured at Genji, “Your brother is waking up.”   


	2. Hanzo Awakes, But Still isn't Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo awakes! But probably shouldn't have walked around....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if any language is wrong so I can change it soon as possible!

_Hanzo gasped, another hit. He wasn't light on his feet, he stumbled and begged for air, but everything was fading, in and out. He fell to his knees, he lost Genji, but honestly, they were fools. They couldn't win this, just by the two of them. He felt someone grab him, "Brother! Wake up! We need to go!" Genji said, tugging on his shoulder. Hanzo looked up, his gaze going in and out, in and out. And then darkness._

_He sat in the dark for a long time, almost to long. But the blue dragons appeared before him as he called, "Don't let my brother die." He whispered to them, letting them curl around his wrist. "But that's what your brother asks." They responded, "But worry not troubled soul, you will awake alive and well."_

It was the last thing that echoed through his mind as he opened his eyes. Pain came in a rush, he winced as he shifted slightly. "Brother! You're awake!" Genji was at his side, he removed his faceplate, and the smile he grew to love spread across his face. Hanzo smiled back, "Hello brother..." He said weakly, which made him slightly annoyed.

"What happened?" He asked, moving wasn't his first greatest idea, but he did try to sit up. Genji pushed him back, "That will be explained in time, for now, rest. We're in good hands." Hanzo raised an eyebrow, "How are you so sure?"

Genji switched to English, "Because, the doctor here looks like an angel." He smirked. Hanzo shook his head, "We are no longer brothers." Genji laughed as the door opened. A blonde haired woman came in, her blue eyes sparkling, "Um, hello, I'm Angela..." She smiled at him, "I was the one who dug six bullets out of you...I'm honestly surprised, anyone would die from that. You're just pretty lucky I guess...." She trailed off, looking at him.

Angela walked forward, "So, how are you feeling? Not well I'm guessing..." Hanzo shook his head, "I'm...somewhat better than I was before. But no, I still don't feel well." Angela nodded, "I can give you some meds to help cope with the pain, but with your condition, I can't give you much. One of the bullets hit your stomach, so as it heals, you'll have to be careful what you eat and drink." Hanzo nodded.

"When can he leave?" Genji asked, and Hanzo sadly remembered the real reason they were clear out in the middle of nowhere. Angela sighed, "I'm going to cut it down to a week, but if he isn't back to his normal self, another two weeks. The beating you received would give you a full month in bed, but I guess you two are in a hurry..." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"We're not in a hurry..." Hanzo finally said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The light streaming from the windows hurt his head. "We can wait a week, and maybe more..." He mumbled, feeling sleepy. If it weren't for the pain eating him he would gladly fall right back to sleep. Angela started fiddling with things, and moments later he felt instant relief. "That's good to hear, now get some rest." She said quietly.

****

Hanzo awoke to laughing, he tilted his head to look at the door, where his brother converse with two people. One was a kid with dark skin, and the other a very cowboy look suiting him. Hanzo almost laughed at his attire.

Genji noticed he was awake, "Morning brother! Feeling any better?" Genji asked, walking to his side. Hanzo felt like he needed to move, also, he noticed new prosthetics hooked to his legs. "Help me sit up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Genji shrugged and helped him up. "So! Angela said if you're feeling up to it, you can start walking around tomorrow!" Genji said with a light laugh. He was being way to giddy about this situation.

"Where did I get these?" He asked, tapping the steel. "The local blacksmith Torbjorn made them! He's very handy with his work, helped repair myself as well." Genji hummed, his green light seemed more brighter today. Hanzo nodded, pulling out his hair, "So who's your friends?" He asked in Japanese. Genji looked over, "That's Lucio and Jesse, locals I met while walking around." He said, sitting on a chair that spun.

"Interesting." he mumbled. Angela walked inside, "Lucio, check his vitals for me before I unhook him?" She handed the dark skinned kid a clipboard and he looked more than excited to help. "Oh, sitting up already?" She smiled, "Well, let's see how you do walking around in those prosthetics..." Lucio finished up and he was detached from all the cords.

Genji and Angela helped him stand, the cowboy watching at the door. "Wow, you look like a pro." He commented as he Hanzo took a few steady steps. They felt nice, pinched slightly behind his knees, but they seemed nice.

Genji and Angela let him go, letting Hanzo walk himself. "Thank you." He said to Angela, making her smile, "Of course! Now I don't want you up and walking till tomorrow, but if you need anything, let us know." She said, guiding him back to sit down. He huffed, this has been the first time he ever got in a really bad situation. Well, besides when he lost his legs.

Getting shot wasn't the bad part, it was the time being wasted on his recovery that ate guilt into him. He felt bed, Genji had to wait around. But he already seemed to make friends. Lucio smiled at him, "Wow! You're as cool as your brother! I can't wait to see you walking around again!" He beamed, making Hanzo laugh awkwardly.

The cowboy whistled, "Second on that." He smirked, and Hanzo finally turned to address the cowboy. He had a hat covering most of his head, but brown hair curled out, and his scruffy beard only made him look more unclean. His outfit was a simple yellow shirt and suspenders holding up black pants. His boots were dirty as well, his spurs twinkling off the sunlight from outside.

"Wow, I didn't know they actually existed." Hanzo said.

Genji tilted his head, "What?"

"Cowboys." Genji and Lucio burst out laughing.

The cowboy laughed, a light blush crossing his tanned skin. "Hey now, I'm not that much like one." Hanzo nodded, "Even talks like one." Genji laughed harder, "That's what I said!" Angela was laughing as well, "Anyway." She said after she could breathe, "Let's get Hanzo some rest." She shooed them out, turning to look back at Hanzo, "Shout if you need anything."

****

Jesse scoffed as Genji and Lucio followed him back to the bar, teasing him about his cowboy look. "I'm nothin' like one!" He interjected, making the other two laugh harder, Jesse only rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile.

Genji and Hanzo were a lot alike, but very different. Hanzo was much more stuck up them he thought, but he couldn't forget the deep husky voice, and not to mention his brown eyes blazing off the sunlight. He felt a little bashful for thinking such things, but he was honestly impressed by looks easily. McCree couldn't help get to know the guy, but he had a slight feeling it would be much harder than it was getting to know Genji.

The cyborg talked a lot about growing up, Jesse could see he also sidestepped a few other events, but no one pressed to know. He talked about leaving his home to find inner peace with an Omnic named Zenyatta, and Hana practically cried.

"He sounds so cool." She whispered, "I wish he came with you guys."

Jesse smiled, he liked the new little cyborg friend, and he liked his brother. He didn't like Gabriel's attitude towards them though. He wanted to punch the guy's teeth in, always ranting that something bad was goin' to happen with them around. But Jesse knew he enjoyed Genji's stories as much as Hana and Lucio did.

Jesse walked back into the bar, Reinhardt wasn't there, which meant Ana came by to drag him out. The old man came by everyday to talk with Jesse, and honestly, he enjoyed it. He loved hearing him talk about everything and anything. Ana on the other hand hated it.

Jack was there, making faces at Gabriel as he talked about something, "Stop that!" He yelled finally, making Jack smile wide. "Hey Jesse." Gabriel greeted as he slid behind the counter. "Hey Mr. Morrison, where's Hana?" Lucio asked, standing at the door. "With Lena, they went to town a while ago." Lucio huffed, "Dammit. She always leaves me hanging!" And he left with an exasperated sigh.

Genji walked to the bar, but didn't sit down, he looked a little too happy. "It's nice to see your brothers up and at it!" Jesse said, leaning against the bar. "Yes, it's really nice. Hanzo doesn't like it when he can't move around so it's probably bothering him." He laughed, tilting his head sideways.

"Is he doing better?" Jack asked, looking at them. "Yes, much better. If he's better by the end of the week we can be leaving."

"Aw, really? I've been enjoyin' your company a lot more." Jesse said, smiling at him. Genji shrugged, "I'd like to stay, but I don't think _Guranpu-shi_ would like us staying." Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "What you say?" Jesse and Jack laughed, they obviously heard the tease in Genji's voice.

"I don't mind you guys stickin' around, just don' do anything stupid and you're mighty fine." Gabriel said after they stopped laughing. Genji chuckled, "Why thank you." Jesse couldn't get rid of the smile on his face.

****

Tomorrow rolled around after a lot of sleeping for Hanzo. But he was ready to walk around, move and stretch his limbs. He was sick of lazing around, not getting to know his environment. Not being able to scope out the nearest sniper range.

He let Genji help him for a little bit, but once outside, he winced, "Why is it so hot?" He hissed after cursing in Japanese. Genji laughed, "It was worse a few days ago." He said, letting his brother walk by himself. He wore new clothes Lena bought while she was out in town, Hanzo met her this morning after a lot of yelling.

Hana walked behind them, her excitement radiating off her. Lucio skated around them, Genji explained what those were while he pulled his hair up. His metal feet hit the streets lightly, he was very impressed on the design and weight. "Well hello." A blonde man walked up to them, Genji introduced him as Jack Morrison, and Hanzo felt slightly guilty for not trusting him right away. Sheriff's were usually mean and hunting for anything to get them attention, at least, that's what he's been told.

But that was proven wrong once he walked with them, explaining the scenery and how lovely the place was. Hanzo was sadly feeling winded already, they only walked a few yards from the doctor's home.

"Oh! You have to try the cakes here!" Genji suddenly said, tugging on Hanzo. He let his brother lead him to a bakery, Jack laughed, "Yeah, Amelie is a great cook and loves making food." Jack opened the door and the smell instantly made his mouth water.

"I know you love sweets so." Genji shrugged, Hanzo heard the smugness in his voice. "Yes, they're my favorite..." He admitted, which practically killed Genji on the spot, "Oh my, you actually admitted something! What happened to you? Did someone steal your soul? Are you still my brother?" Genji said, making Lucio and Hana laugh. Hanzo rolled his eyes, but let him get away with the small tease.

Hanzo looked at a lot of the cakes, before a jingle caught his attention. That cowboy walked inside, a dark skinned old woman following behind. "Ana I'm tellin ya, it's the best goddamn thing you'll eat."

"Fine, but I'd like to be proven right." She sniffed.

"Oh, hey Genji." Jesse smiled widely at them, and Hanzo noticed the cowboy look right at him, and didn't even bother to look away. A woman walked out, her black hair was pulled up in a tail, and she looked a little shaken by the sudden amount of people in her place.

"Um, Bonjour tout le monde...How may I help you?" She asked, her french rolling off her in waves. Jack smiled, "Hello Amelie, how are you?" Genji suddenly bumped Hanzo, "You know French right?"

"Yes..." He mumbled, not really interested in where this was leading. "What she say?" Genji asked. "Hello everyone." He translated, still looking at her sweets.

"What is this?" He asked, eyeing a strawberry cake. Jesse came up behind him, "See Ana! Even he wants to try it!"

"It's not my particular taste..." She mumbled, looking at it. The thing was, it didn't look like a cake. Hanzo wanted to try it though. "Um, I don't know how to explain it, but it was cooked like a pie?" Amelie said, shrugging.

"I still want it." Hanzo said, making Genji laugh, "Sure you don't wanna buy the whole store?"

" _Soreha dekimasu ka_?" Hanzo asked, _can we do that?_ Genji erupted in laughter, clutching his sides. "You are not my brother." He laughed, patting Hanzo's shoulder. He shrugged, he felt rather light today.

Amelie took the whole thing out, Jesse wanting to buy some as well. Ana eyed Hanzo, making him slightly uncomfortable. "So who are you?" She asked, making Hanzo jump slightly,

"Um, Hanzo?" He said, more of a question. He didn't like to admit this woman intimidated him.

Ana nodded, "Nice to meet you, I'm glad Angela was able to save you." Hanzo relaxed slightly, "Yes, I'm forever in her debt."

Ana smiled. Hopefully she wasn't thinking of a million ways to murder him just yet. Hana tugged at Jack, "Hey dad, will you buy a cinnamon roll?" Hanzo looked at the girl, she looked nothing like her dad, which he assumed meant she was adopted, her Koren looks nothing close to American. "Sure." He said, rocking on his feet. Jesse suddenly tapped Hanzo, making him look at him, "So, I'm guessing you're as charming as your brother?" He smiled.

"I try not to be." Hanzo answered. He didn't like how close this cowboy guy was. "Now _that's_ my brother." Genji said, poking Hanzo. "I don't like how so many people are touching me." Hanzo growled, making Genji and Hana laugh.

"He kinda sounds like Gabriel doesn't he?" Hana said, "Bet you two are gonna be great pals." Jesse added.

"Or rivals." Jack mumbled.

"Or frienemies..." Lucio whispered, making Hana and Genji lose it.

Hanzo didn't understand what that word meant, but didn't answer. He rubbed his head, a slight prickle ran down his spine, but he ignored it. He got his cake looking strawberry pie and that's all that mattered. They sat outside, Hanzo instantly enjoying the sweet. "Hey Hanzo." Genji suddenly said in Japanese. "Yes brother?" He responded.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird, we've been here for a week and no one from the clan has came after us..." Hanzo froze.

"What on earth are you blabbering about?" Hanzo snapped. Genji turned to look at him, "Listen, I know it's crazy, but do you think we lost them?" Hanzo was silent for a long moment, before shaking his head, "It's a bad thing to stay in one place for so long." Genji scoffed, "I know, but..."

Hanzo and Genji were interrupted, "Wow, you two sure know how to keep a private conversation." Ana said from behind them. Hanzo looked at her, "Do you know Japanese?" She shook her head, "Then I believe our conversation is very private." She smiled. Hanzo felt another sharp pain shoot up his shoulder, but he ignored it.

"So, Jesse says this little treat is great and all, what do you think?"

" _Hanzō wa okashi no baishun yadoda_...." Genji said under his breath, earning him a hard kick from Hanzo. Ana looked between them, "Um, it's very good." Hanzo said, glaring at Genji was so no doubt laughing his ass off on the inside.

"Yes, it sure is." Ana chuckled, "Why don't you stop by my store and I'll get you a nice outfit put together?" Anan said, her voice wasn't so tight anymore and she seemed more relax.

"Oh, thank you but, I should be fine..." Hanzo said, still in complete awe of how kind people were around here.

Ana shook her head, "I refuse to let you walk around in one outfit, I insist, and if you don't show up I'll have Jack drag you there himself." Another thing Hanzo found interesting. The threats.

"O-oh...Alright, thank you..."

" _la tujad mushkilatan, waleasl._ " She said in Arabic, and walked back to Jesse.

"What she say?"

"No problem." Hanzo translated, before finishing his strawberry treat. His head was pounding slightly, he wondered if it was because of the heat. "Well, we're staying in the Inn just down the street." Genji said, gesturing to the middle of town. "And every night they have dancing and singing at the bar." Hanzo could hear the grin in his voice.

"You should come just to meet Reinhardt, he's such a lovely man. Also, Torb, so you can thank him for your new prosthetics." Genji was trying to get him to go to a party. Not his strong suit.

"No thanks...I already am exhausted from walking here." He sighed, leaning back in the chair. He winced when he felt a prick on his shoulder. Genji huffed, "Please?"

"Seriously?" Hanzo sighed.

"You won't regret it." He said with slight draw in his voice, "Also, Angela will be there, so if you just want to talk with her or if you get feeling to sick..."

"I'm not drinking." He snapped, making Genji cackle. "Oh c'mon-"

"What did you just say?" Hanzo asked suddenly, "Are you turning into the cowboy?" Genji laughed, "Now now, no need to tease."

"I'm not going my brother, and I'd like to rest honestly." He rubbed his head, it was pounding more. "There's more nights ahead of us, so maybe another time."

Jesse suddenly sat down next to them, making Hanzo jump, "Woah there, a little jumpy I see." He smiled at him. "Hey, Genji guess what time it is..."

"DON'T!" Everyone from the other table screamed, making Hanzo jump more. "Why does everyone yell so much?" He whispered in Japanese. Genji shrugged, "What time is it Jesse?"

Jesse tilted his hat slightly, a huge grin splitting his face, "It's high noo-ACK GABRIEL!" A dark skinned man suddenly threw a rock at Jesse, "IT'S FUCKIN ONE IN THE AFTERNOON!" Everyone laughed except Hanzo, apparently he was missing a huge joke. His back started to hurt even more...maybe something was wrong...

"I'll explain later." Genji said after seeing how confused his brother was, but not seeing the slight pain in his eyes. "So, you're the brother who got shot six times, names Gabriel Reyes." The dark skinned man walked up the steps to them, looking Hanzo up and down.

"Oh, so you're the one everyone keeps saying will be my friend or rival. Nice to meet you, I'm Hanzo." Hanzo said with the most blank voice he could offer. Gabriel smiled wide, "I like you already."

Genji smirked, "That's good news."

Hanzo felt slightly light headed, but ignored it. "Here! Let's show em to the bar!" Jesse said, helping Hanzo to his feet. Oh no, he felt way too light headed. Genji noticed it before anyone else, "Hanzo, are you okay?"

He stepped back, but that didn't help at all, "I...I don't really..." He shook his head, closing his eyes. "Maybe we should get him back to Angela." Lucio said, "He's looking kind of pale."

"Oh, Hanzo you're bleedin' too..." Jesse was looking at his back, and he was the only one who could actually see behind him. "Oh, did we open up one of the stitches?" Jack reached forward, everyone was closing in around him, making him feel claustrophobic, he couldn't breath.

" _Bakkuappu shite kudasai_." Hanzo hissed in Japanese, Genji stuttered, "Uh, he asked for us to back up..." He translated. Jesse put a hand on his shoulder, and for some reason that helped. "Let's get ya back..." He said sounded really worried.

Hanzo scolded himself for suddenly thinking that anyone but his brother actually cared. He couldn't walk, he was frozen where he stood. What on earth was going on with him, he hasn't been himself at all, he's reckless, he's hurt, he makes his brother worry, he makes other people worry. People he doesn't know.

He started to apologize, Genji, took his shoulder, "Hey Hanzo it's fine, don't worry..." But he just said sorry, over and over in Japanese, it was the only thing making him feel sane. Genji tried to get him to walk but that wasn't happening.

Hanzo opened his eyes, suddenly he was being lifted up off his feet, "Ah, geez, thanks Jesse..." Genji said faintly. "Yeah, I guess he's super tired, must have lost some blood too..." Jesse responded.

"I can't believe none of us noticed, now I feel really dumb." Jack said, sounding closer. Hanzo opened his eyes, he saw Jesse, he must be carrying him.

"What's your name again?" He asked, making Jesse look down in surprise, "Uh, Jesse, Jesse McCree."

"Your name even sounds like a cowboy, _Dono yō ni orokana_."

"Uh, yeah..." Jesse said, his voice starting to fade. "Thank you Jesse..." he whispered, and he felt the hands under his back and knees tighten. " _En cualquier momento, amigo_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, this is an unedited chapter, sorry!


	3. Shimada and the Dragons

 Jesse waited outside the room with Genji, the silence was almost worse than a humid day. Jesse tapped his foot, the time stretched for a long while, “Geez what do you think happened?” Genji finally hissed, looking at the door. “Don’t worry, I bet Angela is just finishing up.”

As he said that, the door opened, Angela stepped out, looking a little stressed. Genji jumped up, “Is he okay?”

“Oh yeah, I had to restitch almost every last one of his wounds, but he’ll be okay. Maybe it’s best he stayed down for awhile…” She said, Jesse saw an argument start to rise in her face, they knew Genji needed to leave this week, waiting would put them back.

“Anything to get him better.” Genji said, surprising both of them.

Angela nodded, rubbing her neck, “Okay, I hope you won’t mind…” Genji shook his head, “Hanzo will understand too.” Jesse felt his heart jump slightly, after today he could tell he really liked Hanzo, he knew he wasn’t himself, according to Genji, but he was still pretty fun to hang around with. Jesse chewed on his lip, a bad habit of his, but he did it whenever he got nervous.

“So, what’s gonna happen if you guys stay too long?” Jesse finally asked. Genji turned, “Oh, um...I don’t really know. But me and my brother don’t like staying in one place for long, but if it’s my brother and his health, we’ll stick around for a little while.”

Angela smiled, “Okay, that’s good to hear.” Lucio and Hana suddenly ran inside, “Is he okay?” Hana panted, resting her hands on her knees. Angela nodded, “Yeah, why don’t you guys show Genji to Jack’s farm hm?” Hana lit up, “Yeah! C’mon!”

Jesse watched the cyborg get dragged out, smirking slightly, “What a kid.” Angela chuckled, “Are you going to be around? I need to go out and get some stuff in town, Lucio is round if you need anything, but I need you to keep an eye on him.” She said, jabbing a thumb toward the door.

“Aw really? Alright, guess I ain’t doin’ anything tonight anyway.” Jesse shrugged, tasting blood from his lip. “Stop biting your lip, it’ll get sores.” Angela said before leaving him. He rolled his eyes, standing up, and walking into Hanzo’s room.

At first, it felt like an intrusion, Hanzo was passed out cold and dead. He looked really pale, his black hair fell loosely around him. Jesse kicked back in a chair, and grabbed the nearest book close to him, and started doing what he usually did with the kids, started reading aloud.

He stopped halfway through chapter five to grab some water, before returning to his position, he didn’t realize Hanzo awoke until he finished chapter eight. “Oh, hey.” Jesse smiled, looking up and seeing Hanzo looking at him with confused eyes.

“Um, hello…” He said quietly, “What are you reading?” Jesse looked at the cover, “ _How to Kill a Mockingbird_. Great book so far.” Hanzo scoffed, “You didn’t know what you were reading till now?” Jesse smiled wider, “I tend to do the most random things.”

“I see.” He chuckled. Hanzo’s laugh practically gave his soul life, he never thought he could smile more and feel like he was sitting on air, “I apologize for being so out of it, I’ve been in a much better state.” He said, shifting slightly.

“Ah it’s alright, I’ve been in that bed a few times myself.” Jesse chuckled, folding the page he was on and setting the book down, “How were you enjoyin’ the book?” Jesse asked, sipping on his water, “It’s a good read, I’ve already read it myself many times.” Hanzo responded, trying to sit up.

“Woah there.” Jesse jumped up, putting a hand on his shoulder, “You gotta stay down, doctors orders.” Hanzo gave him a slight glare, but whatever energy he had left vanished and he settled back down, closing his eyes.

“Alright…” He sighed, and Jesse walked to the window. He closed the blinds, and dimmed the lights, before kicking back in his chair, and taking a nap himself.

****

A few hours later he was awoken by a lot of grunting and cursing. Hanzo was not in bed and for a minute his heart flipped. “Hanzo?” He called, standing up and almost running out of the room. He found Hanzo sitting in Angel’s kitchen, cup of tea resting in front of him.

“What?” He asked, looking up at Jesse. “You could have ruined your stitches! Why are you up?” He asked, seeing how drained he looked. But at least he had the guts to actually drag himself out here and make himself some damn tea.

“I wanted tea and I refuse to disrupt you, is that a problem?”

“Yeah! Like I said, you could have pulled your stitches out!” Jesse sat down in front of him, making no attempt to return him to his room. Hanzo didn’t want to move, and Jesse accepted he wasn’t going to get the man to move.

Hanzo sipped his tea, “Well, I’m not dead yet so I think I’m fine.” Hanzo looked out the window, Jesse taking no shame in staring at the guy. His cheekbones were really nice, perfectly making him look more strict than he actually was, not to mention his eyebrows, that made it look like he was angry at everyone.

Hanzo also sat with a relaxed pose, his hand holding his chin as he stared outside, his dark brown eyes glaring off the sun. His black hair was pulled up now, which meant he was up to no good while Jesse snoozed away. Jesse blinked, didn’t he hear someone cursing?

“Hey, was someone here?” Hanzo looked at him with an owlish look, making Jesse wonder if he was lying or not, “I heard someone walk inside, then leave...I don’t know what it was about, they were talking in a different language…”

“Was probably Reyes…” Jesse said under his breath, still staring at Hanzo. Finally he spoke up, “Is something wrong? Why are you staring at me?”

“Oh, nothing wrong, just like your face, that’s all.” Jesse said, making Hanzo rolled his eyes and look back outside. He laughed, _good one Jesse._ “Anyway, Hanzo, we better get ya back to bed before Angela walks in and tears us into next week.” He sighed, standing up slowly. Jesse couldn’t believe how graceful this guy was.

He set the cup down, before walking back to the hallway, “So, are you going to sit and gawk or finish that book you were reading to me?” Hanzo knocked him out of his thoughts, Jesse blushed, but stood and followed after him. Hanzo didn’t lay down right away, but while Jesse read he eventually lay down, and he thought he was asleep until the door banged open.

“Excuse you.” Jesse snapped, glaring at the cyborg, who looked slightly at Jesse, “What are you doing?”

“Reading, and you just woke up your brother, how do you feel about that huh?” Hanzo chuckled from his bed, “Don’t worry brother, you didn’t wake me.”

“Bullshit.” Jesse huffed, pointing toward a chair, “Now sit and be quite.” Genji looked at Hanzo, than back at Jesse. The stupid mask covered Genji’s face was slightly frustrating to attempt at reading his emotions. Genji sat down, and Jesse went back to reading, Hanzo drifted back to sleep eventually.

Angela came home right as Jesse finished a chapter. “Oh, hello Angela. Sure took your time.” Jesse said, shutting the book after marking his place. Angela laughed quietly, the trip drained her. She had Jesse and Genji leave, even after a lot of complaining from Genji, he eventually left.

“Hm, I wonder if she’s okay.” Genji said as they walked. Jesse shrugged, looking up at the slowly rising moon.

****

I few days passed, Hanzo’s health was getting better, and the end of the week came by almost a little too quick. Hanzo still couldn’t walk around, his stitches we’re taking longer to heal, and Angela asked them to stay a little longer.

Genji agreed, Hanzo really needed the rest. He pondered over this at the bar, it was late, all this kids were home and sleeping. Hopefully. Genji was interrupted by Angela, who slid into the seat next to him gracefully. “Hello.” She smiled, then reached over and pressed the button that made his faceplate come off.

It took everything in him to not wince away. He still hated revealing himself, he avoided taking it off in public, but he let it slip off. “You always hide your face! Just for one night can we see you?” She had the smell of alcohol coming from her, must have drank a little too much.

“Alright miss Angela. If you would like.” He smiled at her, making her pale skin go slightly pink. She waved her hand, shaking her head. “Wow, you sure know how to flatter people.” She giggled.

Genji leaned a little closer, brushing her blonde hair aside, “But you’re so beautiful? Who wouldn’t want to see such a smile?” She finally smiled so you could see her perfect white teeth, it went to her eyes and she closed her dazzling blue eyes.

“Hey, can we help you?”

“Yes, we’re looking for Hanzo and Genji Shimada.”

Genji froze, he grabbed his faceplate, smacking it on and jumping over the bar. Jesse noticed how terrified his face was before he slipped the faceplate on.

“Never heard of ‘em sorry.” Jesse cut in, making Gabriel raise an eyebrow. “Nah, haven’t seen them.” Gabriel repeated. Angela was fingering her bangs, glaring at the men. Genji cut off the green light, luckily they didn’t see him.

“I see…” The guy was Japanese, he seemed to be having trouble speaking English. “Search for him.” He said in Japanese. Genji pressed his back against the wood, holding his breath. “What you say?” Gabriel snarled, making Genji’s heart jump.

He wanted them to shut up. They didn’t know, they wouldn’t understand. Suddenly a click made his heart stop. “Oh, what ya doin’ waving that thing around?” Gabriel snapped, Genji saw him pull a hidden gun out as well.

“Where are they.” The man snarled.

Genji cursed. He could let them handle this or jump in. Suddenly the trust he built with these guys seemed to disappear as he thought of the only way out of this.

He had to kill them.

Genji drew his blades, took a deep breath, and yelled back to them in Japanese, “Do you know where my brother is?”

The man laughed, “No, but when we find you we will know!”

“You won’t be leaving here with your lives.” He snarled, before jumping up, slamming into the wall, and throwing himself at the guy with a gun. He glided his swords across two guys necks, slamming the leaders head across the bar, and throwing ninja stars at the two snipers balancing on small shelves in the ceiling.

He heard the two bodies hit, Genji blocked three bullets and watched them hit the two people who fired them. He drove back a very buff guy and slammed his sword through his heart before running after someone trying to escape.

“GENJI WAIT!” Jack yelled, but Genji ran into the night, sliding in the sand and running after the guy. He was horrified as he saw Shimada lining the roofs, “Fire!” Someone yelled, and Genji blocked their bullets, he hissed as one hit his shoulder. “ _Ryūjin no ken o kurae!”_ The green dragon swirled from his sword, and Genji with help from his friend, he flew at the guys on the roof, hitting them all.

They fell one after another, and Genji was sort of scared when he saw all his friends outside watching. At least the kids weren’t here. Genji caught his foot on a roof tile and fell, the green dragon swirled after him, catching him before he fell flat on his back.

Genji regained his feet and ran after them. Suddenly the air turned electric blue, “ _Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!_ ” Shit.

“Hanzo!” Genji yelled, running for Angela’s house. The blue dragons soared into the air, the crackle of electricity and sound dazzled the air, he ran but felt people behind him, he looked back and almost tripped when he saw his friends running after him.

“Hey! You might need some help love!” Lena yelled, running ahead of the group and trying to catch up to Genji.

“Thank you!” He yelled, before looking forward and picking up his pace. He turned the corner to see Hanzo with his bow, and Genji was absolutely furious, they just got his stitches to stop bleeding.

“Hanzo!” Genji yelled, running toward his brother. Someone laughed, “Wow! This is going to be easy!” Genji turned to see a man with dark hair walk toward them. “Come with us. Come back to Japan.”

“No.” Hanzo snarled. “Now get out of here before the dragons consume your soul.” Green and Blue swirled behind them, their claws carving the ground. “Ha! Try me.” The man snarled, and Genji jumped forward. He hit his sword with the mans.

They sparred for a second before Genji turned him around and Hanzo lodged an arrow into his shoulder. Genji was surprised he was able to get a shot even with his condition. The man was caught off by the sudden attack, everyone saw Hanzo’s energy dissipating.

“Brother call off your dragons!” Genji yelled, slamming the guy down and hitting his blade across the throat. He tried to at least, the guy shoved him, causing Genji to fall and lose balance. A loud gunshot echoed across the empty plains. Genji’s neck hurt by how quick he turned it, Jesse and Gabriel unloaded their weapons at other Shimada workers.

Jack was as well, and Amelie had a sniper gun. She loaded a few bullets into a few guys in amazing accuracy. Hanzo was holding some guys off thanks to the dragons, but it wasn’t enough. “Jesse! Help Hanzo!”

Jesse turned around, and ran after his brother, who was struggling to keep on his feet. Genji turned his attention to the guy, who towered over Genji. “Well, Shimada...Seems you have some help…”

Genji yelled out as he was kicked hard on his side, getting thrown against a house. He got up, but a little too slow. He was kicked down again. And again.

And again.

Genji’s dragon purred, wanting to help. It was awake and ready to fight. So he whispered for it to come to him. The dragon swarmed out of his blade and grabbed the guy. The man yelled as the green electricity tore into him, and Genji was able to stand.

His faceplate was shattered, many of his exhaust pipes lay around him, and his arm was dead. But all he could feel was a searing hot anger course through him. He glowered down at the man, “ _Inkurūdo_.” He snarled, and the dragon consumed his soul.

Genji looked up, his anger still eating at him. But Hanzo stood in front of him, his face had blood dripping down it and his eyes were dull from lack of energy. “Calm down Genji…” He said quietly.

He nodded, letting out a shaky breath and letting the dragon go. It wisped away, and they were left with the naked light bulb above Angela’s house for light.

Hanzo cleared his throat, “I believe our welcome here is no longer with us.” Genji nodded, sheathing his blades, “Yes, I think so...I got some information from the man. The dragon was able to pull very intense plans the elders have made.”

“Great…” Hanzo whispered. He winced, “We’ll have to move quickly...I just don’t know how long I could keep up…”

“Oh my...You two are great fighters!” Lena’s cheery voice came behind them and she almost shied away from the death look both of the brothers sent her. “I didn’t mean it as anything bad! But Hanzo you should have Angela check you out, I bet all that bow pulling didn’t help at all…”

“We’ll be leaving.” Hanzo suddenly said, making Lena’s eyes widened. “What? But you’re not even close to being fully healed!” Genji smiled at her, “Yes, but I believe we’ve overstepped our welcome.”

“What are you talking about!?” She snapped, making both the brother’s raise an eyebrow, “Well, any of you guys could have gotten hurt, so it’s best if we leave…” Genji tried, but suddenly Jack and Gabriel along with Angela and Jesse stepped forward, “Are you guys okay?” Angela asked, shaking her head.

“Hanzo I need to check you wounds immediately, Genji you too.”

“It’s alright Miss Angela, we’ll be leaving.”

“What!?” Angela, Jack, and Jesse all bellowed. Gabriel scoffed, “Like hell you guys are.” Hanzo and Genji looked at each other, now they were confused. Jesse stepped forward, “You guys are in no condition traveling in the desert. You guys are staying here till you’ve all healed and can do a backflip without hurting yourself.”

“Really?” Genji asked. Now everyone could see his face, and the confusion on it was puzzling them. “Of course! While Angela looks at the two of you we’ll clean up.” Lena smiled.

“Plus, I will miss having Hanzo to talk to.” Amelie walked up behind Lena, his hair falling out slightly. Genji smiled, “Thank you, really.”

“But don’t think this is all free-”

“We can pay for the damages-”

“Exactly.” Gabriel snarled, “And you’re gonna tell us how. And why you didn’t tell us your last names. Apparently they’re really important.” Genji opened his mouth, but saw a little to late as Hanzo’s knees buckled and he fell. Jesse was close-thank god-and caught him.

“Let’s make sure he’s okay first.”

****

Hanzo was awoken to people talking. He opened his eyes, looking over and seeing Jesse and Genji talking in hushed voices.

“Yeah, I still thank you for helping me out.” Jesse chuckled quietly, his smooth voice rolling off and chilling Hanzo down to the bone. “No problem.”

Angela walked in, she wrote some stuff down before noticing he was awake, “Hello. How are you feeling?” She asked, offering a hand. Hanzo took it and sat up, letting her check on the wounds.

“Okay. Thank you.” She smiled. “Lucky us, none of the stitches tore and you somehow seemed to be completely fine.”

“I keep telling her it was the dragons but she still doesn’t believe me.” Genji said from the other side of the room.

“It was the dragons…” Hanzo said, rubbing his neck.

“Okay, so what are these dragons?” She mumbled, folding her arms and demanding an answer. Hanzo without any hesitation let the two appear out of the air, the electric blue bathing the room. But they were smaller than they were last night. Angela stared at them, and Jesse practically fell out of his chair.

“Hey Hana! Lucio! Come here!” Jesse yelled, walking slowly toward the creatures. Hana and Lucio padded into the room, and were frozen still as they watched the dragons jump and Jesse and curl around his hat.

“They like you surprisingly…” Hanzo said, making Genji cackle. The two kids petting the blue dragons, Hana letting the blue dragons play with her hair.

Jack stepped in, surprising the dragons and making them disappear with a hiss. Hanzo smirked, “They scare easily.” He said the Lucio and Hana.

“Good, you’re awake. Let’s go have a drink at the bar?” Hanzo sighed, “Genji why haven’t you told them?”

“Was waiting for you to wake up.” He said a little bashfully.

“Okay then…” Hanzo sighed as he dragged himself to his feet and followed them out toward the bar.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! Heres the next chapter. The next update will be a little late, but don't worry!


	4. The History

 Hanzo grunted as the bright sun glared down at him, the heat melting any motivation from him. But Jack started walking and Jesse put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Genji was walking ahead, he already had his body fixed up.

He must have worked all night, not able to sleep from the events of last night. Hanzo was feeling better, but after last night he felt more drained and sore. Silence settled over the bar, Gabriel giving them a very harsh glare. Hana and Lucio heard all of what happened, Hana blabbed about how uncool it was she missed it. But she was glad they were okay. Lucio asked three times if Hanzo could bring the dragons back and each time Jack said 'later'.

Fareeha was the first to greet them, her face lit up, "We've heard of last nights events, so you guys can actually summon dragons?" She asked, then bashfully stepped back, "Sorry, that was a little rude of me."

"Worry not, I see everyone is excited to hear about last night." Genji said, guiding them toward the bar. Ana sat in a corner, her gaze settling on the two. "Well...I guess we better start with our history..." Genji said.

******

The Shimada Clan was a very high ruling overlord in Hanamaru in Japan. Their father and many elders ran the castle and many other operations that no one knows except the elders. The father of the two boys was a very kind, noble man who taught the boys many skills. Genji excelled in the ninja trains and Hanzo in the snipers. They both practiced with many weapons, but as the time past they grew custom to a specific weapon.

Genji became the little ninja of the house around the age of 12, everyone loved him dearly and their father gave him anything he liked. Hanzo grew up more to himself, reading many books and walking with their late mother threw her gardens of cherry blossoms.

Their mother was a very pretty woman, but also very scary. She taught the boys how to sew and even cook a little. She taught them the importance of life and nature, the importance of family and friends. Their father loved her much, and they were almost inseparable.

But when Genji turned 14, she passed away. Their father turned into something they didn't like, he started to do very illegal things that the boys didn't know, and it slowly drifted them apart from him and the elders. Hanzo was forced to the life, him being the oldest, and Genji started to feel like an outsider, leaving the castle as often as he could.

Their father died when Hanzo was 25 and that's when things got rough.

Hanzo was forced into difficult situations, and it didn't help that Genji refused to be part of anything that happened in their family. Genji acted out with unbelieveable behaviour, and the elders decided that it needed to stop.

Hanzo found out what the elders were planning and he refused to hurt his brother. But as times past, Hanzo was conflicted with Genji's actions and they finally snapped. After a big fight that left Genji almost dead, Hanzo left the clan, drowning in self pity and dread.

A few years later, Genji came back in his cyborg form, he found Hanzo back at the castle with guards dead around him. Apparently Hanzo came back everyday to worship and try to atone for what he has done. After a heated conversation between the two, Hanzo went with Genji to meet a monk named Zenyatta.

Zenyatta was a Omnic monk who helped Genji accept for who he was now, a cyborg ninja who could help break the Shimada clan from their evil ways. Hanzo and Genji left the Omnic after a few years and started to take down Shimada bases one by one.

They came to the desert after a false lead from some man in Britain. It was an ambush and Hanzo was attacked harshly....

*California, LA.*

_Hanzo crept carefully along the beams of the buildings, the quite cackles of drunken idiots below him. He stood fifteen feet above ground, his hair was loosely pulled up, but they were in a hurry, being in America for a week wasn't their main idea and they were running short on time. Genji was below, getting in position to kill of the ones below and move on._

_Little did they know it was all trap. Hanzo was looking around when suddenly the scoffs of chairs moving snapped his attention downward. The men were on their feet, "Hey, you hear that?" One of them said, and Hanzo froze when they all looked up._

_"Nah, think it was our imagination..." One of them drawled, sitting back down. The other started looking around, and Hanzo saw Genji's green lights blow up, and attack the closest man to him. Hanzo drew back his bow, aiming at the sitting man._

Click, _Hanzo froze as the noise of a gun behind his head made him jump. The man chuckled, "So, you and your brother have been taking down the Shimada. Honestly, how disappointing. After everything your father worked for..."_

_Hanzo reeled around, smacking the gun away with his bow and kicking him off the beam. He was surrounded, he was about the run when a sharp pain shot up his arm and a high pitched ringing noise filled the air. He stumbled then fell right off the beam._

_Genji ran forward, grabbing him clean out of the air and bolting for cover. Hanzo grasped his arm, but looked carefully around. The Shimada planned a great ambush, men were hidden everywhere. Hanzo hissed as he pulled back his bow, aiming a scatter arrow at a big group. He let it fly, hitting plenty of people._

_Genji ran forward, kicking down and blocking bullets as if it was a easy game. Hanzo shot more arrows till a sharp pain cracked across his head, and he was wrestling with a guy._

_Hanzo kicked him hard in the stomach, and shot him through the head. He huffed, pulling his arrow from his head and covering Genji as he flew around the warehouse._

_Genji suddenly tripped up, his leg caught on a net and fell hard on the floor. Hanzo ran forward, skittering past men and hitting them as he past. He quickly untangled Genji after cutting it with the edge of his arrow. Genji grabbed his sword, "Let's leave, we can't risk getting anymore hurt."_

_But things went downhill afterward. Hanzo was yanked backward, his head hitting hard across boxes. Genji growled something and attacked them, Hanzo getting to his feet. But it was a little too slowly, he gasped as he was kicked to the side, and another bullet hit him._

_"Wow! The best fighters of Japan are getting kicked hard by some flimsy pawns." The guy laughed, kicking Hanzo again. He got up quickly now, his head spun and black spots danced in his vision. Hanzo hit the guy hard across the face with his bow, then leaped over her body and running after Genji who was running up some stairs. Hanzo jumped off some boxes and grabbed the second floor railing, pulling himself up and over._

_Genji looked back as they ran, being chased by who knows how many. "Come on, we can make it outside and use the night as a cover." Genji said as they pounded up the flights of stairs. Hanzo was still dizzy, but stopping meant death. Suddenly he felt more lead pound into his body, and right as they made it too the rooftops. He gasped, dropping to the floor. Genji grabbed him, "Brother come on! We need to go, wake up!" But all Hanzo could remember was suddenly falling forward and never hitting the ground._

_Genji picked his brother up, calling for the green dragon. He escaped into the night, running right for the mountain range. It started raining as he ran for a whole day straight, and made it to the mountains toward the end of the day._

_Genji was forced to take roughly care of Hanzo's injures, not realizing how terrible he was. Genji wrapped a few up tightly, but he knew it was a poor job and if he didn't hurry and find a doctor, Hanzo would die._

_He quickly picked Hanzo back up, and started to climb the sharp edges of the mountains. Thanks to the water pouring from the sky, he slipped a lot, a few times he actually almost fell. After working well into the night and half the second day, Genji made it to flat terrain, and he ran. His feet were shredded from the sharpen rocks and he sadly admittedly cut down a mysterious cat like animal._

_After running harshly, Genji was about to give up...But then he saw the red cross above a house...._

*******

Genji sighed, "And...That's pretty much it. We're rich, killer, runaways. And...We know it's a bad omen to have us around. We will gladly leave if we need to." Genji seemed ready to leave, and Hanzo felt the same. But moving just made him wince and he was exhausted from just walking to the bar.

Ana cleared her throat, "I've heard of your guys clan, really shady. It's also an uproar in Japan that you two are going around and tearing apart your own clan." She eyed them, "I will encourage you guys to continue, but maybe you guys should settle down for a bit. Take a nice breather from the assassin life and learn how to live in the wild west."

Genji and Hanzo looked at her as if she spoke a new language. Ana sighed, "Stay for a while. Plus, I don't think Hanzo will be going anywhere in his condition." Angela nodded, smiling at them. Jesse coughed, "Wow, you guys are not what I expect..." Hana and Lucio looked like they had conspiracy theories brewing in their heads.

Genji sighed, "Well, thank you. We promise if the Shimada come back around, we'll leave as soon as possible." Gabriel suddenly spoke what he thought of the story. "So you guys aren't much different from Jesse's problems. Except he ain't close to rich." Hanzo looked at the cowboy, who was stiff. "Yeah, pretty much."

Hanzo and Genji looked at each other, but didn't say anything. Jack patted their shoulders, carefully with Hanzo, "You guys are part of the town now, kinda like family. So don't you dare go runnin off alright?" The two brothers nodded. Jack smiled at them widely, and Hanzo suddenly had an out of body experience. The blue dragons seem to slow down time, and he was able to see everyone's faces, everyones smiles, and everyones trust.

***********

Hanzo was sat in the hospital room, reading the book Jesse has been reading for awhile. He really liked the way Jesse read it and sadly wished he was here. Hanzo didn't like to admit, but he liked it when Jesse was around. His smile always goofy or charming and his laugh was either forced or absolutely genuine.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when Genji walked in, "Hey." He said, slipping into a seat next to his bed. "What have you been up too?" Hanzo asked, looking up from his book. Genji laughed, "Gabriel had me and Jesse fixing up some stuff back at Jack's barn.

"Hm, pity I couldn't help." He said, no pity in his voice. Genji leaned forward, "So, if you don't get into anymore trouble, you can start walking around and get back to training." Hanzo nodded, "It's been so weird...I've never actually had a... _break_." Genji laughed.

"Yes! It's something normal humans have I believe." Genji chuckled, Hanzo laughed, "What? Normal, I hardly know the meaning of the word." They laughed some more, bantering off with small pokes.

"Wow, you two sure are brothers." Jesse stood in the doorway with Angela, who were watching silently. Hanzo and Genji looked up, "Oh hey." Genji stood up, "I better get going Hanzo, just yell if you need anything."

"I think this southern accent of theirs is wearing onto you." Genji laughed, "Yes, I believe it has." Genji and Angela left the two, they dropped into whispers, and Jesse shut the door.

"Aw, you reading ahead?" He said, taking Genji's seat. Hanzo handed him the book, "It's a great read so far." Jesse nodded, scanning the pages. He started to read, Hanzo listening to his southern drawl. It fit the book nicely the way he read it, but as he read, Hanzo couldn't help but study the cowboy.

He had very nice brown hair, and the worn out hat he wears all the time now hung on the edge of the chair he sat on. His rough beard sadly suited him immensely, and the idea without the scratchy hair made Hanzo grimace, He always kept his beard trimmed, and the idea of it getting out of hand like Jesses brought a huge dishonorable stab to his chest.

Hanzo then wandered down. He was built, even though all he did was serve drinks and crack bad jokes. He was wearing a tight black tee today, thanks for the hear. The sleeves hugged his arms, showing off nice muscul. His chest was also a really nice build. He wondered down, and unlike Hanzo, you could see small rolls when Jesse sat.

And damn did they make him look cute.

Hanzo suddenly blushed at the thought. He shook his head slightly and decided looking out the nearest window would be his best bet to forget everything. But that didn't go long till he wandered back to Jesse's face. Jesse suddenly looked up, their eyes locking. "Something wrong?" He asked, stopping midway of a sentence. "No...." He said quietly.

Jesse raised an eyebrow, but nodded and went back to his book. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter ended a little weird, I hope you guys can forgive!


End file.
